Ceremonia
by Symbelmynne
Summary: Con la relación establecida hace tiempo, Rachel y Santana asisten a la boda de dos de sus amigos. ANTES yo era writergleek


_Hola!_

_Otro de los one - shots, que espero que les guste. _

_Acepto toda clase de crítica!_

_Glee no me pertenece!_

_Saludos!_

_Lore_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ceremonia<span>**

"Me la vas a pagar, Berry" dijo Santana acomodándose al lado de la diva en el asiento de madera.

"¿Yo qué hice?" respondió Rachel ya sentada observando su vestido para ver que no se formen arrugas tan visibles.

"Te pusiste ese vestido."

"Oh, disculpeme ud. srta. López. Pero este vestido es el único que tengo que no llama tanto la atención." dijo la diva, volviendo a mirar su vestido amarillo pálido que le llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas y que se pegaba, aunque no tanto, a su cuerpo. Mostraba sus curvas pero no de una forma ostentosa.

"No entiendo porque no supe que te ibas a poner ese vestido hasta que ya estábamos en la iglesia, rodeadas de gente." dijo Santana apoyando una mano en una de las rodillas de la diva, quien inmediatamente la cubrió con su mano y entrelazó sus dedos.

"Porque la primera y última vez que me puse este vestido no llegamos a salir del departamento, por unos dos días."

"¿Y crees que después de que pase todo esto te voy a dejar salir del departamento?"

"Por suerte tengo una semana libre en el show."

"Es muy bueno que dejes que tu suplente tenga un poco de atención."

"Pensé que era por otro tema que me rogaste durante un mes que pida una semana libre."

"Si, pero es bueno igual."

"Llego a perder el trabajo por tu culpa, López, y te dejo."

"No vas a perder el trabajo. Por más buena que sea tu suplente no es Rachel Berry. Además, sabes muy bien que no sobreviría dos días sin tenerte a mi lado."

"Te odio cuando dices esas cosas."

"Sabes que no es así."

"¡Oh! Ahí entra Noah"

"¿Por qué todos se levantaron?¿Por qué te levantaste?"

"Porque está entrando el novio. Levántate."

"Odio a Puckerman."

"Se ve..."

"Se ve ridículo."

"La verdad que sí."

"¿Quién le eligió ese smoking? Es horrible."

"Se parece a la capa que le envían a Ronald Weasley para el baile en Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego"

"¿Por qué estás pensando en una película de Harry Potter en la boda de tu amigo?"

"Fijate el color y recuerda esa escena."

"Cada vez que vemos esa película me pierdo esa escena."

"Nunca me di cuenta de eso."

"No, porque realmente estas más concentrada en lo que estoy haciendo con mi boca ahí abajo."

"Ahora me doy cuenta."

"Tengo la sensación de que ese smoking antes era blanco. Por ahí se le destiñó."

"No creo. ¿Qué hay con esos volados?"

"Ah, ya sé la respuesta. Mira en la primera fila la cara de Kurt."

"Está sonriendo demasiado y mira a Noah como si se lo quisiera comer."

"¿No me habías comentado que le habían pedido a Kurt que diseñara el vestido de la novia y el traje del novio?"

"Si...¡Oh por Dios! ¡Kurt está enamorado de Noah!"

"Ese chico tiene cada gusto. Ahora entiendo porque lo de él y Blaine no duró."

"Blaine era muy lindo para él. Pero Noah no es tan feo."

"Pero Kurt podría haberle diseñado otro traje, Berry. Observa los volados." dijo Santana señalando libremente. Eran las únicas dos personas que quedaban paradas en la iglesia.

"¡Ey López!¿Todo bien? Lindo vestido. Si no me estuviera por casar ya te lo hubiera sacado y hubiera metido mi mmmmphhh." dijo Puckerman al verla parada señalándolo y Finn, quien era el padrino, le tapo la boca para que no termine la frase.

"Puckerman, me voy a asegurar que tu futura esposa se entere de lo que estabas diciendo." dijo Santana antes de volver a sentarse.

"La verdad que es un lindo vestido. Me encanta como te queda el rojo. Si no estuvieramos entre tanta gente ya te lo hubiera arrancado yo." susurró Rachel.

"Odio cuando me dices esas cosas. Ahora tengo que superar toda la ceremonia."

"Y la recepción."

"¿En serio?"

"¡La marcha nupcial! Demasiado clásico."

"Ella no es muy original que digamos. ¿Otra vez hay que pararnos?"

"Si, es la novia la que ingresa ahora."

"¿No se supone que tendría que haber alguna parte de esta boda bajo algún rabino?"

"Creo que es entre las dos religiones."

"¿O sea que van a romper la copa?"

"Si, siempre y cuando ella soporte ver a Noah en ese smoking. Tengo que admitirlo, es horrible. No puedo dejar de mirarlo y la novia viene entrando por el otro lado."

"Es un plan muy malvado de Kurt. Te hizo lo mismo a vos en la secundaria."

"Si, porque él también estaba enamorado de Finn."

"Que feos recuerdos."

"Viendo a Finn ahora me alegro que te hayas acercado a mi ese verano."

"No puedo negar que ese acercamiento fue más causado por lo que podía ver de tu cuerpo en bikini que por otra cosa. Demasiado sexy."

"Si, lo recuerdo. Después de que me pediste perdón por todo lo que me habías dicho, lo primero que hiciste fue tocar mi trasero accidentalmente"

"¡Ey! Ese trasero todavía me trae fantasías completamente fuera de lugar. No puedo pensar en tu trasero."

"Veamos a Quinn, mejor. La gente nos está mirando como si fueramos raras."

"Esta hermosa, que lindo vestido, ¿Podemos irnos?"

"La boda ni siquiera empezó y además ella todavía no puso sus ojos sobre Noah. Quiero ver su reacción."

"Que suerte que estamos en la tercer fila."

"Sonríe y saluda, sonríe y saluda, que nos vio."

"¿Qué soy uno de los pingüinos de Madagascar?" preguntó Santana aunque hacía lo que Rachel le decía.

"Eres mucho más hermosa, mi novia monocromática."

"No soy monocromática."

"Ahí está llevando la vista al frente, espera...espera...espera...te apuesto veinte dólares a que se queda en su lugar sin avanzar al verlo."

"Acepto."

"Espera...¡Gané!"

"Quinn es tan predecible. Te apuesto los mismos veinte a que avanza y le pega en la cabeza."

"Acepto."

"Que bueno que empatamos."

"Igual nunca íbamos a pagar esa deuda."

"Por lo menos no en dólares."

"La cara de Kurt fue genial."

"Si, que Quinn se quiera casar a pesar de que su futuro marido tiene ese esperpento puesto lo acaba de destruir."

* * *

><p>"¿Cuándo termina esto?"<p>

"No tengo ni idea. Soy judía ¿Recuerdas?"

"Que suerte que no nos podemos casar por iglesia."

"Es muy aburrido. ¿Qué crees que le pasó a Finn?"

"¿Además de que lo dejaste después del beso en las Nacionales y ese verano comenzaste a salir conmigo?"

"Pasaron 5 años ¿todavía sigues orgullosa de eso?"

"Estoy orgullosa del hecho de que todavía ni siquiera uno de ellos sabe porque no estuviste con nadie ese último año o porque me fui detrás de ti a Nueva York o que estamos viviendo juntas o..."

"Entendí el punto. ¿Pensé que Brittany lo sabía?"

"No, las veces que le quise decir estaba muy ocupada con los patos que Artie le había regalado. Creo que Lord Tubbington quería comerserlos."

"Volviendo al tema. ¿Cuánto estará pesando?¿Unos 150 kilos?"

"¿No te parece que estás exagerando?"

"Bueno, está muy gordo. No entiendo como puede entrar debajo de un auto para arreglarlo."

"Para eso existen las fosas, Rach."

"Cierto."

"Debe tener una dieta completamente a base de hamburguesas, breadstix y sandwiches de queso."

"La otra vez publicó en su facebook que volvió a ver a Jesús en uno de esos sandwiches."

"Me parece que el football le arruinó la cabeza"

"Yo creo que ya la tenía arruinada."

* * *

><p>"San, San, San, despierta"<p>

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Van a decir los votos."

"¡Por fin!"

"Tienes saliva en tu barbilla."

"¿No quieres limpiarme con tu lengua?"

"Estaría encantada si no estuvieramos en la iglesia y sentadas detrás de la familia de Quinn. Me dan miedo. Nos miran de reojo."

"Debe ser porque estamos hablando."

"Tampoco hablamos tanto."

"Pero no decimos cosas muy interesantes."

"Además estamos susurrando"

"Si, pero parece que la palabra de Dios es importante para ellos."

"Es aburrido."

"Ajá."

"Hablando de facebook, ¿por qué sigues teniendo tu estado como en "una relación" pero no dice con quien?"

"No estabamos hablando de facebook, Santana."

"Responde la pregunta."

"De acuerdo. Porque tu cuenta como Santana López la dejaste de usar cuando nos fuimos a Nueva York y te armaste otra con otro nombre que no queda muy bien con el estado de relación."

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"Quedaría: Rache Berry está en una relación con Soy Tu Perra"

"¿No es mi nombre genial?"

"No realmente"

"Pero tienes que aceptar, yo quiero ver el Soy Tu Perra está en una relación con Rachel Berry"

"Cambia el nombre y acepto."

"¿Escuchaste los votos?"

"¿Desde cuando Brittany es morocha?"

"¿Brittany morocha?"

"Si, en la primer fila. Esa chica alta y flaca. Recién miró hacia acá y es Brittany."

"Oh. ¿Resolviste el problema de las mesas? Porque realmente no quiero sentarme lejos tuyo."

"Si, lo resolví."

"¿Como?"

"Se están poniendo los anillos."

"Qué romántico."

"Que irónica."

"¿Cómo lo resolviste?"

"Utilicé mi invitación más el invitado."

"O sea que vengo como tu invitada."

"Si, pero es que fue la única solución que encontré. Tu madre tiró tu invitación porque sabía que yo había recibido una. Y además, en el caso de que la conservaras, no hablas con ellos hace 5 años, no creo que Quinn hubiera reaccionado bien al hecho de que enviaras la confirmación de tu asistencia con la exigencia de que te ibas a sentar a mi lado."

"Bien pensado. Insisto en que Quinn ese último año quería salir con vos."

"Insisto en que Quinn solo se acercó por Beth."

"¿Por qué están aplaudiendo?"

"Porque terminó. Acaban de pisar la copa."

"Por fin. Solo falta sobrevivir a la recepción."

"Y al discurso de Finn."

"¿Te sigue enviando mensajes diciéndote lo mucho que te ama?"

"Si, además de mensajes insultándome cuando se enteró que venía con alguien."

"¿Puedo matarlo hoy?"

"No."

"¿Disculpen? ¿No hablaron demasiado?" preguntó Brittany morocha.

"Hola Brittany." respondió la latina

"Hola desconocida."

"¿Desconocida? Britt, soy yo, Santana"

"¿Qué Santana?"

"López."

"¿San? ¡Estás igual!" dijo Brittany abrazando a la latina quien compartió una mirada con Rachel.

"¿Quién es esta?" preguntó Brittany después de soltar a Santana y señalando a Rachel.

"Es Rachel, Britt. Rachel Berry."

"¿Y te pasaste toda la ceremonia hablando con ella? Si la odiabas, San."

"Britt, sabes que no es así."

"No importa. ¡Hola Rachel!"

"Hola Brittany." respondió la diva.

"¿En qué van a la casa de Puck? Porque yo estoy a pie." preguntó Brittany

"Estamos en el auto, ¿Quieres venir con nosotras?" respondió Santana.

"¿Viniste con tu novia, San?" preguntó Brittany mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la iglesia.

"Si, Britt. Es Rachel." respondió Santana caminando detrás de Brittany y al lado de Rachel.

"¿Qué Rachel?" preguntó Brittany.

"Rachel Berry." respondió la diva.

"¿En serio? Pensé que tenías mejor gusto San." respondió Brittany saliendo de la iglesia. Dejando a la pareja quieta en el lugar.

"Sabía que iba a tener que soportar muchas cosas, pero no pensé que iba a tener que escuchar que tenías mejor gusto." dijo Rachel mirando hacia la puerta.

"Por supuesto que tengo mejor gusto, estoy con vos. No podría estar con Brittany o con Quinn o con nadie. Ellos no te conocen como te conozco, que te quede claro. Mi gusto es exquisito y es por eso que estoy con vos."

"No se que decir."

"No digas nada."

"Eso es muy simple."

"No, no es simple. No pienses de más. Brittany todavía es Brittany, por lo que parece. Rubia o no sigue siendo Brittany."

"No sé, no me pareció que haya sido un comentario muy inocente. Y Brittany hacía sus comentarios inocentemente. Siempre."

"No, a mi tampoco me pareció muy inocente su comentario."

"Sigamos mejor con esta fiesta. Todavía falta la recepción y ahí no va a ser un buen momento para mí."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque estoy segura de que Finn va a intentar algo"

"Va a ser lo mismo San, estoy con vos."

"¿Cuál es su auto?" preguntó Brittany volviendo a entrar y aburrida de esperar a Santana y a Rachel.

"Ahora vamos Britt." respondió Santana.

"Rachel, Quinn va a estar muy enojada." dijo Brittany mientras caminaban hacia el auto de Santana, que era el mismo que tenía en la secundaria, un BMW rojo descapotable.

"¿Por qué va a estar enojada Quinn?" preguntó Santana quitando la alarma del auto y Brittany inmediatamente trepó en el asiento del acompañante.

"Porque Quinn no sabía quien era el invitado que traía Rachel. Se lo intentó preguntar millones de veces y no le gustan las sorpresas. Demasiado con eso que le hizo poner Kurt a Puck. Kurt no creo que sobreviva." dijo Brittany mientras miraba a Santana y Rachel se acomodaba despacio en el asiento trasero. "¿Dónde estuviste todos estos años, San?" preguntó la bailarina.

"Apenas nos graduamos me fui a Nueva York con Rachel." respondió Santana mientras manejaba.

"Yo estaba preguntando desde el verano antes del último año de secundaria. Te estuve buscando después de la discusión que tuvimos en las nacionales por el beso de Rachel y Finn." dijo Brittany.

"Bueno, esa desaparición fue un poco a causa de tus palabras." dijo Santana

"¿Cómo así?" preguntó Brittany, mientras Rachel le hacía señas a la latina por el espejo retrovisor.

"En esa discusión me dijiste que tenía que dejar de ser tan mala con Rachel, que tenía que buscar la razón de porque era y cito: _una tremenda perra que parecía que nunca había tenido un maldito orgasmo cada vez que ves a Berry._ Así que me encerré a pensar en la razón y fui a hablar con ella. Ahí empezamos a ser amigas y cuando estábamos por terminar el año, comenzamos a ser más que eso y ella se iba a ir y yo decidí irme con ella." dijo Santana recordando esos momentos.

"Pero no parecían amigas ese año" dijo Brittany.

"No queríamos que la gente nos mirara mal. Demasiados problemas habían pasado entre nosotras" respondió Santana "Así que intentamos ignorarnos dentro del colegio, pero afuera pasabamos todo el tiempo juntas."

"Esta bien." dijo Brittany

"¿Está bien?" pregunto Rachel.

"Si, no reconocí a San cuando la vi porque estaba sonriendo. Es obvio que la haces feliz. Así que voy a apoyar su relación." dijo Brittany cuando ya habían estacionado cerca de la casa de Puck, en donde había una gran carpa en la que se iba a realizar la recepción. La ex rubia bajo corriendo y entró en la casa.

"Bueno, eso fue fácil." dijo Santana

"Falta el resto."

* * *

><p>"¿Por qué nos toca sentarnos en una mesa con Kurt y Mercedes?" preguntó Santana mientras iban caminando después de ver en donde les tocaba sentarse.<p>

"Creo que Quinn cree que todavía somos amigos."

"Esa es una buena razón."

"¡Rachel!" gritó Kurt al ver a la diva.

"Hola Kurt, hola Mercedes." saludó Rachel sentándose directamente y Santana siguiéndola.

"¿Quién es esta belleza despampanante que estuvo a tu lado durante la ceremonia y ahora se sienta contigo?" preguntó Kurt mirando a Santana, sin reconocerla.

"Es Santana, Kurt." dijo Rachel.

"¿Por qué no me reconocen?"

"Creo que es cierto que estás sonriendo mucho."

"Me van a salir arrugas si eso es cierto."

"Seran arrugas hermosas."

"Gracias."

"¿¡Santana!" gritaron Kurt y Mercedes al mismo tiempo.

"¿Qué?" respondió irritada por los gritos agudos

"Si, definitivamente es Santana." dijo Kurt.

* * *

><p>"¡Oh por Dios no! Finn va a dar el discurso." dijo Santana en el oído de la diva. En la última media hora las dos se habían acercado bastante como para susurrar sin problemas entre ellas y Kurt y Mercedes pasaron a hablar entre ellos desde el momento en que confirmaron que la mujer que estaba con Rachel era Santana López.<p>

"Oh, esto va a ser terrible."

"Estoy segura que podemos encontrar alguna forma de distraernos."

"Hablando de distracciones. ¿No te preguntaste por qué Quinn nos sentó en la iglesia en su lado cuando es más probable que Noah haya sido el que insistió en invitarnos?"

"Puckerman habrá insistido en invitarte a vos."

"Quinn te envió la invitación a vos"

"Bueno si, pero yo vine con vos."

"¿Qué es eso?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"¿Que estás sosteniendo en la mano?"

"Nada, la servilleta."

"Oh."

"¿Finn te nombró?"

"Estoy harta de Finn."

"Yo también."

"¿Qué es eso?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"¿Lo que acabas de deslizar en mi dedo?"

"Rachel"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Querés casarte conmigo?"

"¿Qué?"

"Te pregunté si querías casarte conmigo."

"Eso lo escuché. ¿En serio?"

"Si."

"¿Por qué esta todo silencioso de pronto?"

"No sé Rachel, no estuve prestando atención. ¿Me vas a responder?"

"Oh..."

"¿Oh?"

"Perdón, es que no esperaba que me lo preguntaras así. Ni siquiera esperaba que me lo preguntaras."

"Mujer de poca fé."

"No, no es eso."

"Antes de explicarme, ¿me vas a responder?"

"Si, quiero"

"¿En serio?"

"Sip."

"¿Puedo besarte?"

"Nunca tuviste que preguntar por eso"

Mientras la pareja, recientemente comprometida, se besaba toda la gente tenía los ojos fijos en ellas dos. El silencio había sido real, pero por otra razón, o prácticamente por la misma, o...bueno, una razón. Resulta que Finn, durante su discurso si había nombrado a Rachel, y como él ,ahora gordo, ex mariscal de campo no entendía nada de la vida, pensó, ideó, imaginó, que lo mejor para que Rachel volviera a prestarle atención era confesar su amor durante el discurso. Así que mientras Santana le pedía matrimonio a la diva en una forma un poco convencional, Finn confesaba a todos los presentes que seguía amando a Rachel desde aquel legendario beso en las nacionales. Beso que ningún ex miembro de New Directions quería recordar. Pero, después de confesarlo preguntó a Rachel que le parecía si lo intentaban de nuevo. Fue ahí que toda la gente comenzó a mirar a la diva, quien estaba concentrada en la conversación con Santana. Pero como pensaban que se iban a dar cuenta del silencio, iban a quitar sus miradas de la otra y la diva le respondería al padrino. Pero eso no pasó, la conversación entre las dos morenas seguía siendo activa y terminó con un beso bastante pasional entre las dos mujeres, causando que varios miembros de la familia Fabray insultaran por lo bajo porque iba en contra de su religión o lo que sea.

"¿Rachel? ¿Rachel?" se escuchó la voz de Finn por toda la carpa cortando el silencio agobiante que se había formado mientras esperaban la respuesta. También interrumpió la burbuja de la diva y la latina.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Rachel ofendida de que le estuvieran arruinando el momento.

"¿Qué te parece si lo intentamos de nuevo?" preguntó Finn, recibiendo miradas de incredulidad de todos los presentes que no podían creer que el padrino no se diera cuenta de que ella no estaba interesada. Eso estaba claro para todos.

"¿Intentar de nuevo qué, Finn?" preguntó Rachel. Se dió cuenta de que estaba gritando y veía como todas las cabezas se movían de ella a Finn y de Finn a ella.

"Lo nuestro, nuestra relación, ser novios." dijo Finn.

"No."

"Pero..."

"No."

"Pero Rachel..."

"No."

"Hermano, es mejor que sigas con el discurso o lo termines." dijo Puck en voz baja y poniendo una mano sobre el hombre de su mejor amigo.

"Pero quiero que ella diga que si, Puck" dijo Finn llorando como mujer.

"No creo que lo haga, Finn. Te está rechazando hace más de 5 años y por lo que veo siguió adelante."

"Pero ella me ama" dijo Finn.

"No, Finn. No lo hace." dijo Quinn.

"Ahora, Finn. Di, y brindemos por la feliz pareja." dijo Puck.

"De acuerdo."

* * *

><p>"Rachel, que bueno que viniste." dijo Quinn cuando ya la cena había terminado y estaba pasando mesa por mesa.<p>

"Quinn felicidades por la boda." dijo la diva abrazando a la rubia.

"Gracias. Me estaba preguntando. ¿Quién es tu invitada?"

"¿En serio no me reconoce nadie?" preguntó Santana esta vez más fuerte.

"¿Santana?" preguntó Quinn.

"Hola Fabray." respondió la latina. "Felicitaciones por haber logrado atar a Puckerman."

"Muchas gracias." dijo Quinn retirándose sacudiendo la cabeza. Ella se casó con Puckerman, Finn engordó una gran, gran, gran, cantidad de kilos, y Rachel Berry traía como invitada a Santana López. Y se habían dado un beso, digno de un espectáculo, mientras todos miraban a Rachel esperando una respuesta a una pregunta que Finn le había hecho. Un casamiento bizarro.

* * *

><p>"Quinn ni siquiera se quedó para saludarme." dijo Kurt mirando la forma retráctil de la novia.<p>

"¿Te sorprende? Con lo horrendo que le hiciste el smoking a Puck ." dijo Santana.

"Ya los saludamos a los dos, ¿Podemos irnos?" preguntó Rachel.

"Si, amor." dijo Santana saludando con la mano a Kurt y a Mercedes

Cuando estaban acercándose a la puerta, vieron con su vista periférica como la enorme figura de Finn se acercaba.

"Rápido, rápido." dijo Rachel prácticamente corriendo.

"No puedes correr en ese vestido."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque estoy pensando en cosas muy, muy impuras."

"¿Entonces que estás esperando?"

* * *

><p>"¿Me vas a explicar?" preguntó Santana cuando manejaba hacia la casa de los Berry, en donde se estaban quedando ya que era más grande que la suya.<p>

"Ya te vas a dar cuenta." respondió Rachel realizando que estaba todo listo.

"Ok. Pero vas a casarte conmigo, ¿verdad?"

"Si. ¿Cómo conseguiste el dinero para el anillo?" preguntó Rachel mirando el precioso diamante de más de 14 kilates, cortado a la perfección por Tyfany´s estaba segura, que ahora adornaba su dedo.

"No solo trabajé para pagar la universidad."

"Pero tampoco trabajaste tanto."

"Eres cruel."

"No, pero..."

"El estudio de abogados en el que hice mis prácticas en el verano, me contrató. No te dije nada, porque me di cuenta que era la mejor oportunidad que tenía para juntar la plata. No gané mucho hasta que no obtuve el título, pero inmediatamente me aumentaron el sueldo. Así que compré el anillo con lo que tenía ahorrado y el resto lo hice por la tarjeta."

"Es hermoso."

"No, tú lo eres."

"Tú también. Belleza despampanante"

* * *

><p>Llegaron a la casa de los Berry y saludaron a los padres de Rachel que estaban mirando televisión en el living y fueron directamente a la habitación. La diva antes de abrir la puerta dijo:<p>

"Esto va a explicar todo."

Al abrir la puerta, Santana vio todo un camino hecho de pétalos de rosa que iban hacia la cama, en donde había un balde con una botella de champagne y dos copas. Rachel entró y le hizo seña de que la siguiera, cerrando la puerta detrás.

Santana se acercó a la cama y después de observar más pétalos de rosas cubriendo la cama y las velas que alumbraban la habitación, se dio vuelta para encontrar a Rachel de rodillas y sosteniendo una pequeña cajita de terciopelo.

"Ya sé la respuesta, pero quiero hacerlo. Santana ¿te casarías conmigo?" preguntó Rachel mirando a su prometida a los ojos.

"Por supuesto que si." dijo Santana poniéndose al nivel de Rachel y extendiendo su mano para que la diva le pusiera el anillo, que era exactamente igual al que ella le había comprado, salvo que en vez de un diamante tenía un rubí.

"¿Por qué una piedra roja, Rach?"

"Es un rubí."

"Oh...¿cómo lo pagaste?"

"Con el teatro, estoy ahorrando hace mucho. Me dije que te lo iba a pedir la noche que te recibieras, pero cuando fui a comprar el anillo, vi este así que lo reservé hasta juntar lo que faltaba."

"Te amo."

"Yo también"

"¿Ya podemos entrar?" interrumpió la voz de los padres de Rachel desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"¿Para qué quieren entrar?" preguntó Santana

"Ellos prepararon todo. Como no llevé mi celular al casamiento, no les pude avisar que ya me lo habías pedido."

"Ah."

* * *

><p>"¿Cuántos días más libres te quedan?" preguntó Santana acurrucándose al lado de su prometida después de haber vuelto a Nueva York.<p>

"Uno."

"Es injusto, no hicimos nada juntas."

"Santana, avisaste a tu trabajo que estabas enferma y pasamos toda la semana dentro del departamento."

"Tenía que festejar que me voy a casar. Después no voy a poder hacer todas esas cosas."

"Santana, estuvimos haciendo todas esas cosas y más y las vamos a seguir haciendo."

"Lo sé, pero pensar que no las iba a poder seguir haciendo, me daba más motivación."

"¿Te dijo el portero quien era la persona que tocó el timbre todos los días de esta semana, varias veces?"

"Si, todavía sigo dudando. Dijo que era un hombre incómodamente alto, bastante gordo de una forma no saludable y con una cara de idiota que lo hacía fácilmente reconocible, si lo hubiera conocido. Ah, y que traía rosas y una caja de chocolates, que se iba comiendo cuando no contestabamos."

"¿De qué seguis dudando?"

"Sigo dudando de que Finn sea de este mundo."

"¿Qué hace acá?"

"Seguramente quiere volver a conquistarte."

"Espero que se vaya."

"Dijo el portero, que ayer cuando estaba esperando que respondiéramos escuchó que hablaba por teléfono y una mujer le decía que regrese inmediatamente a Lima."

"¿Una mujer?"

"Si, dice que respondía una y otra vez, si mamá, si mamá."

"Encima es nene de mamá."

"Hablando de madres. ¿Le contaste a Shelby las novedades?"

"Si."

"¿Y qué dijo?"

"Que espera que le demos nietos pronto"

"¿Le dijiste que recién nos comprometemos?"

"Si, pero ella dice que era hora, que en realidad tendríamos que estar ya casadas."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque dice que nos comportamos como una pareja de ancianos con 50 años de matrimonio encima, teniendo conversaciones que nadie puede seguir."

"Eso no es cierto."

"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con vos."

"¿Pensaste que vamos a hacer?"

"Quiero comprar una casa."

"¿Una casa?"

"Si, por ahí en Brooklyn o podemos comprar un departamento en el Upper East Side."

"Estás completamente loca, todavía no gano lo suficiente."

"No estoy diciendo de comprarla ahora mismo, estaba diciendo que había pensado en las cosas."

"Yo te estaba preguntando si habías pensado en la boda."

"Ah, no pensé mucho."

"Eso no es raro, para nada."

"Lo único que pensé es que por suerte Kurt no te escuchó cuando me pedías casamiento."

"Si, es preferible que ni siquiera se entere."

"No quiero que se le crucé por la cabeza la idea de que va a diseñar nuestros vestidos."

"Hizo un gran trabajo con el de Quinn."

"¿No viste que el vestido de Quinn no era el que él le había diseñado?"

"¿Cómo que no?"

"No, cuando yo la abracé para felicitarla le guardé la etiqueta."

"¿Qué etiqueta?"

"Era Channel."

"¿Channel?"

"Si."

"¿Y Kurt no se dió cuenta?"

"Si, pero no ese día."

"¿Cuándo?"

"Te dije que tenés que volver a abrir tu cuenta como Santana López, en facebook."

"Voy a pensarlo."

"Cuando bajaste a buscar la comida el martes a la noche, me metí en facebook y Kurt le dedica todo un estado y varios comentarios, por el límite de caracteres, a Quinn."

"¿Diciendo?"

"Muchas cosas."

"¿Cómo qué?"

"De todo menos linda."

"¿Pero cómo no se dió cuenta el día de la boda?"

"Estuvo todo ese día mirando a Noah."

"¿Pero ni siquiera observás a la novia que supuestamente luce tu vestido?"

"Por lo que Quinn le respondió en facebook, desde la luna de miel, el vestido entró en el museo de los diseños más feos del siglo XXI."

"¿Existe una cosa así?"

"No tengo ni idea."

"Espero que Quinn haya subido una foto del vestido de Kurt."

"Oh, si la subió."

"¿Y?"

"Y si el smoking de Noah era muy muy feo, el vestido de Quinn ni siquiera hubiera sido aprobado por los cavernícolas en su época."

"¿Tan feo?"

"Horrible. Se parece a un monstruo de esas películas de clase B, pero en blanco."

"¿En serio?"

"Si."

"Guau, Hummel se superó."

"Le cancelaron varios pedidos que estaba preparando."

"No se tendría que haber metido con Fabray."

"Por eso no lo quiero cerca de nuestra boda."

"Además de que va a traer al mamut Finn con él."

"¿Podemos ser solo nosotras dos, y nuestra familia?"

"Creo que va a ser lo mejor."

* * *

><p>"No entiendo como se te ocurren estas cosas" preguntó Rachel mientras entraban en el club de strippers.<p>

"¿Qué cosas?"

"Esto, una despedida de soltera junto a tu novia."

"Estás loca que voy a dejar que tus amigos del teatro te organicen una despedida de soltera y que mis amigos de la universidad y de la oficina lo hagan conmigo."

"Entonces era más fácil unir los dos grupos."

"Por supuesto. Ahora vamos a estar todos juntos. Y si alguien te quiere dar un lap – dance, le pego."

"Voy a hacer lo mismo en tu caso."

"Eso esta muy bien. Ahí están en la mesa."

"Son demasiados."

"Creo que nuestras despedidas llenaron todo el lugar."

"¿Escuchaste algo de este lugar?"

"Si, dicen que hay hombres muy lindos y bien formados, y muchas mujeres y dicen que hay un gordito con un dulce rostro que atrae a muchas personas. Hombres y mujeres."

* * *

><p>"No quiero tomar más, San."<p>

"Yo tampoco."

"Y no puedo confiar ni siquiera en que mis amigos se acuerden su nombre o dirección. Mira, están todos dormidos sobre la mesa."

"Los míos también."

"Tendríamos que irnos a casa y terminar la despedida de solteras ahí."

"Falta que baile el gordito. Quiero reírme un poco."

"San, ¿no tenés la sensación de que nos están observando?"

"Si, Rach. Hace un rato largo ya."

"No me puedo sacar la sensación. Es molesta."

"Si, disfrutemos este último show y volvamos a casa."

* * *

><p>"¡Nunca más!"<p>

"¡No! ¡Mis ojos! ¡Queman! ¡Se derriten!"

"¿Desde cuándo tarda tanto un taxi en aparecer en Nueva York?"

"¡TAXI!¡TAXI!"

"¿Se activan por voz los taxis, San?"

"No sé, pero quiero alejarme de este lugar lo más rápido posible."

"Voy a llegar a casa y voy a lavarme los ojos con lavandina."

"Te vas a quedar ciega."

"¿Pudiste sacar una foto?"

"Si, cuando dejé de temblar."

"¿Temblar?"

"Si, todavía no sé si del asco o de la risa."

"Bueno, pero la vamos a subir a facebook."

"No puedo creer que sea capaz de hacer esas cosas."

"Encima su cuerpo no es muy atractivo."

"No me hagas recordar su cuerpo"

"¿Tenía que sacarse todo?"

"Sabía que no era tan grande, pero no recordaba que fuera tan chiquito."

"Creció desproporcionadamente."

"Si, a lo ancho."

"¿Quién contrataría a Finn para que sea un stripper?"

"Hay personas con fetiches muy raros."

"Esa era la sensación que de que nos estaban observando."

"¡Quiero llegar a casa y bañarme!"

"¿Te diste cuenta que estamos en el taxi hace un rato ya?"

"No me importa, tiró su ropa interior hacia mi."

"Por suerte aún un poco borracha tenés buenos reflejos."

"Me corrí porque brillaba mucho. Creo que era radioactivo."

"Si, los fluidos de Finn pueden llegar a causar radiación."

"Además, eso. Parecía completamente mojado."

"¡ASCO!"

* * *

><p>"¿Rach?¿Rach?"<p>

"¿Qué?"

"El ministro o juez o lo que sea te hizo una pregunta."

"Oh, lo siento. ¿Puede repetir la pregunta?"

"Rachel Barbra Berry ¿Acepta por esposa a Santana Virginia López? Para amarla, respetarla,..."

"Conoce esa parte de memoria, deje ahora que responda."

"Santana, no tienes porque interrumpir al señor juez."

"Estabas distraída y no lo escuchaste la primera vez, no puedo soportar escuchar eso otra vez, además me la tiene que hacer a mi todavía."

"Si, acepto."

"¿Era tan díficil?"

"No, pero ahora presta atención que tienes que responder."

"Sr. Juez, yo Santana Virginia López acepto por esposa a Rachel Berry, perdón, Rachel Barbra Berry."

"Le estás quitando el trabajo."

"No, igual va a cobrar por oficiar la ceremonia."

"Creo que sigue hablando."

"Dijo que puedo besar a la novia."

"Awww San."

"..."

"..."

"¡Auch! Rach, ¿me pegaste?"

"No, creo que fue tu papá."

"¿Y por qué haría eso?"

"Nos estan mirando."

"Nos vieron besar muchas veces."

"Creo que la ceremonia terminó."

"¿En serio? ¿Y nadie objetó?"

"No, ¿Tenías la esperanza de que alguien lo hiciera?"

"No, pero tenía ganas de ver la cara de decepción de la persona que lo hiciera si alguien se anima, por supuesto."

"¿A dónde vamos a ir a comer?"

"De eso se encargaban nuestros padres."

"Buenisimo. Santana ¿A dónde vas?"

"Afuera."

"Tenemos que firmar"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque estamos ante el juez."

"Bueno, firmemos sra. Berry – López."

"No pienso cambiar mi nombre artístico."

"Oki doki."

"¿Te dije hoy que te amo?"

"No."

"Ah, bueno, te amo."

"Cuanta emoción siento en tus palabras."

"¿Preferís que te lo envíe por mensaje de texto?"

"No, así esta bien."

"En serio, Santana López, te amo."

"Te amo, Rachel Berry."

* * *

><p>"¿Y si nos quedamos a vivir acá?"<p>

"Se va a perder toda la magia, Santana."

"No puedo creer que nuestra luna de miel haya sido en Disney World"

"¿Cómo que no podés creerlo? Vos elegiste el lugar e hiciste las reservaciones."

"Si, pero venir a Disney y no ver casi nada, no sé, es como fantástico."

"Creo que es más divertido. Además, ese Pato Donald me dio mala espina."

"Creo que ahora nos está siguiendo."

"Vamos, San. Llegó nuestro taxi."

"La próxima vez que viajemos, nos vamos a Europa."

"Trato hecho."


End file.
